User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP9
I'm back! Enjoy episode 9! HOUSE OF GHOSTS *PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA - Well that came out of nowhere. KT - Yeah, you and Eddie had a date, so did Alfie and Willow, and Joy and Jerome made up! JOY - Yep. WILLOW - Well, it's almost 10 o'clock,I'd better get to bed. Bye! *MIDNIGHT* EDDIE - OK, let's go. Where's Amber? PATRICIA - She said she isn't feeling well. If we speak in "Amber" - she's scared. FABIAN - Well, let's go. *they leave* VICTOR - Where are we going, heh? *THE GHOST FOREST* KT - It's really scary out here. ALFIE - Yeah.. PATRICIA - So, where is the box? FABIAN - Let's see... I think that someone was... killed here or something, and the bow is hidden in their grave. PATRICIA - Seriously, your geekiness is really starting to freak me out. EDDIE - Let's just look for a grave, OK? KT - This looks like a grave... ALFIE - Well, dig in! KT - No, I'm a girl. EDDIE - Well, to be fair. I think that... PATRICIA - Ugh... *digs in* Here, ya happy?! FABIAN - How'd you? Never mind, open it. PATRICIA - *opens the box* Earrings. And a clue. EDDIE - Read it. PATRICIA - "You have found the final Seth relic. End" FABIAN - Seth relic? EDDIE - Wow... ALFIE - Let's go. It's creepy here. EDDIE - Sibuna? ALL - Sibuna! *leave* VICTOR - They have found the final relic. We'll just need to take it from them... *MORNING* PATRICIA - Morning. JOY - Hey! MARA - Patricia, can I talk to you? PATRICIA - Sure. *HALLWAY* PATRICIA - What's up? MARA - I don't know how to tell you this... PATRICIA - Just open your mouth and speak. MARA - OK. I hired that girl to kiss Jerome, so that Joy would break up with him, and he'll get back to me. PATRICIA - What? MARA - I know it's wrong, but I got so jealous and... You're not gonna tell Joy, are you? PATRICIA - No. MARA - Thanks. PATRICIA - You are. *SCHOOL* EDDIE - What are we going to do with the relics? FABIAN - Wait, the clue said "Seth relic", right? EDDIE - Yeah... FABIAN - I'll be right back. *leaves* EDDIE - So, my dad thought about that dinner thing, and he said he doesn't have time anymore. PATRICIA - Don't you think that was kind of strange? EDDIE - Of course. But, look on the bright side. PATRICIA - What's the bright side? EDDIE - Anyway, I'm going to blow up History. Coming with me? PATRICIA - Nah, I'm good. *MIDNIGHT, EDDIE'S DREAM* SETH - Oh, great Osirian, wake up. Serve me. EDDIE - Wait, I don't understand. SETH - Don't need to. Just bring me the relics, but don't tell your friends. EDDIE - Why? SETH - I don't need stupid boys with questions! EDDIE - Stupid? You just leave me and my friends alone, got it? SETH - Alright. What about your... Special someone? *PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA - Aaaahhhh!!!!! How was it? Please comment! Category:Blog posts